


Money (That's What I Want)

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George is kicked out of his apartment, but he doesn't want his friends to know.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Money (That's What I Want)

George had been kicked out of his apartment, and it really wasn’t a big deal. He still had a place to sleep, even if that place had four wheels and a really low roof. But it wasn’t a big deal. He had convinced himself.

He’d been staying over at Ringo’s during the day for about two days and parking down at the local park so he could use the public washrooms to shave and brush his teeth every day. On the third day, he wasn’t the only one at Ringo’s house. All four of his bandmates were there, too.

As Ringo made lunch for all of them, he found himself scratching his head every few minutes. It had gotten really dry from not washing it. He hadn’t even considered that.

Paul noticed what he was doing, though. “Have your classes gotten to you, Georgie?” he laughed. “Looks like you haven’t had much time for a shower.”

Ringo eyed him. “That was rude, Paul.”

“Erm… no, he’s right. It’s just my classes. Been up all night studying.” Ringo looked over at George as he spoke.

“Well, give your studying a rest for ten minutes to clean yourself, kid,” John said. 

“Oh, alright. I-I’ll try.”

~

Paul and John left around three, but George stayed, and Ringo hadn’t minded. He sat and watched television with Ringo until that night.

“So, what classes have been so hard on you?”

“Not really any of them.”

“You said you’ve been up all night studying. I was just thinking that maybe I could help you a little bit, since I’ve been through most of your classes already.”

“I haven’t been. Look, erm, I… ran out of soap, and I don’t have the money to buy more,” he lied. “I knew John and Paul would just tease me for it.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so? I can buy you some! Well, probably not right now. The stores are closed. But you can shower if you want.”

“Oh! Really? I wouldn’t want to be a burden or anything.”

“Go ahead. It’s alright.”

George went off to have his shower, thankful that he was finally able to feel clean after days without a shower. He felt so grateful that Ringo was letting him do this. After he’d put his dirty clothes back on again, he left and headed back into the living room, where Ringo was waiting for him.

“It’s getting pretty late. Maybe you should head home. Unless you wanted to stay for dinner again.”

As much as George wanted to, he couldn’t make it too obvious that he didn’t have any food or money. He nodded his agreement. Going to bed hungry was better than telling Ringo what was really going on.

He started to head for the door, already feeling exhausted. “Good night, Richie.”

“Night, George. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

George hurried down the stairs in Ringo’s building and to his car, getting in the back seat and falling back onto it, sighing. He had nothing to do for the rest of the night. He figured he was just going to try to get to sleep early.

~

He woke up at five in the morning, Sunday morning. He yawned as he went to sit up, hitting his head on the roof. He rubbed at it as he realised he really had to pee. He went to get out of the car, but… he wasn’t at the park. He was outside Ringo’s building. 

He got into the driver’s seat, about to start up the car when a wave of desperation crashed over him. He wouldn’t make it half an hour to the park. He got out of the car, pride be damned, and started on his way up the stairs. As much as he didn’t want to do this, he couldn’t make it to the park, he couldn’t just go outside being as shy as he was, and he surely couldn’t wet himself. He had no washing machine.

He knocked on Ringo’s door. A minute went by before the door opened, revealing a half asleep Ringo.

“George? What are you doing here? Weren’t you wearing that yesterday?”

“Can I use your loo?”

“Why didn’t you just use your own?” Ringo seemed confused, still hadn’t opened the door wide enough for George to slip in.

“Please? It’s an emergency.”

Ringo sighed but let him in. As he hurried to the toilet, Ringo started talking to himself, thinking George was listening. “It’s bloody five in the morning. What are you doing awake? Why are you here?”

George emerged from the toilet a minute later. “Thanks, Richie.” He went to leave, but Ringo stopped him.

“Now, wait a minute. You’re not just gonna come over here at five in the morning and not be questioned about it.”

George opened his mouth to speak, but the sound that came out of it could be described as nothing more than a squeak.

“What’s going on, George? Talk to me.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“That’s alright. I won’t judge. How’d you get here so fast?”

“I was in the parking lot,” he nearly whispered.

“You were what? Why?”

“I told you that it’s embarrassing. Can’t you just drop it? It’s really not important. It’s no big deal.”

“George,” Ringo said sternly. “You’re wearing the same thing as last night. Why didn’t you go home yesterday?”

“Because I don’t have one, okay? Now can you drop it?”

Ringo froze, confused, as George headed for the door. It was only after George was out of the door that he ran after him. “Hey, Geo! Wait a second.” George didn’t stop walking, so Ringo ran up to him to stop him from walking away. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my car.”

“No, George. What’s going on, sweetie? What happened to your place?”

“I couldn’t pay for it.” He crossed his arms and tried to get past Ringo, but Ringo once again wouldn’t let him get by.

“I’m not letting you go back out to that car, George. So you can stop trying.” George looked up at him, anger resolving into sadness. “Now, I know it might be embarrassing for you, but this is serious.”

“You think I don’t know that? Look, I’m dealing with it.”

“How?”

“It… it doesn’t matter.” George was getting very uncomfortable in the conversation.

“It does. I mean, you don’t even have a place to use the loo. What if I hadn’t heard you knocking this morning?”

“I don’t know,” he muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry. I’m not mad at you, yeah? I’m just worried.” George said nothing. “You’re coming back to my place. And you’re going to stay there until we figure this all out, alright?”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“No!” His yelling scared George. “Sorry, erm, look, you’re not a burden. You’re my friend. And if you need something, I’m gonna make sure that you have it, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Richie.”

Ringo hugged him and led him back. “It’s no problem, George.”


End file.
